


when we were young

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Song fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader should really stop sneaking up on Obi-Wan, or just have the courage to kill him once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we were young

Obi-Wan sits, facing a piano, unaware of the company in the room with him. He tinkers at it a bit before launching into a haunting melody, one Vader gasps at and quickly ducks into a space where he can't be seen, slowing down his breathing to quiet the sound, a technique he had almost mastered over time.Obi-Wan slowly but surely starts to sing words that, if Vader didn't have his mask, would expose him as the fraud he is. Expose him for still caring about Obi-Wan. The space vibrates with beautiful sound and if Vader could cry openly he might've.  
"Everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk to the way you move." Obi-Wan's voice fills the space and fills Vader's senses. It feels as though he can no longer think of anything but his former master, his current enemy, former love of his life, and the sounds he's creating. I should kill him right now, he's had it coming for over a decade, Vader thinks and yet, despite his thoughts he cannot bring himself to do it, to disrupt the magic Obi-Wan is producing.  
"But if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment before I go? Cause I've been by myself for so long, hoping you're someone I used to know." The words crack holes in Vader's chest and he becomes irrationally angry. He wants to lash out, to kill Kenobi the way he's promised to do since that fateful day on Mustafar. He's alone in the room, just Obi-Wan, Vader, the haunting melody, and the damage they have done to each other. He could end this here, he could end this now, but he finds that he can't.  
"Everything just takes me back to when you were there. A part of me keeps holding on just in case because I still care. Do you still care?" No, Vader thinks, no I don't. But you do, a pained filled voice that sounds way too close to Anakin Skywalker's for Vader to feel comfortable whispers in the back of Vader's mind. His heart hurts inside of his chest as the frozen walls of ice he'd built around it crack. Obi-Wan had started crying at some point, tears falling on the piano keys his fingers are dancing over. He still takes Vader's breath away even now, much older than the last time he had seen him.  
"It was just like a movie, it was just like a song, my god this reminds me of when we were young." I have to leave, Vader thinks, wishing more than anything to flee the area. Too much has occurred today and he knows now, right now he can't bring himself to kill Obi-Wan. His heart is heavy in his chest with unexplainable guilt as he makes his way quietly from the room, Obi-Wan's grief hitting him in strong waves.  
"I'm so mad I'm getting old, it makes me reckless. It was just like a movie, just like a song, when we were young." The sound cuts and all Vader can hear are sorrowful sobs. I'm sorry, he thinks as he continues to walk away, wishing more than anything that it could be like it was when they were young again too.  
"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan feels trickle across a bond far too old and severed to ever properly work again. He picks his head up, wipes his eyes, and makes his way to the door. He has the painful knowledge that the next time Vader finds him will be the last few moments of his life.

  



End file.
